


A Moment Of Comfort

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Family Bonding, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: A short oneshot with Leon, Claire and Sherry having a bonding moment amongst the chaos. Quite literally.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Moment Of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post a story before the new year, I am working on updating my other fics. This can be viewed as a little shippy with Claire and Leon but it's ether way.
> 
> I turn 29 on the 12th... I'm still in this fandom!!! I feel I will always love Resident Evil and the other people who also adore this series.

Leon’s heart was pounding hard but not as fast as the little girl’s clutching onto the front of his vest. She was shaking all over her small frame and she was silently crying into his shoulder. The officer’s heart ached seeing Sherry like this. No child should ever be this terrified, should never have to see such horrible things happening around them. Leon tightened his arms around Sherry, looking over to the woman beside him as she peered out from behind the tall machine.

That thing was down the hallway and around the corner, waiting and listening for them. They had to be quiet, but Leon didn’t think that was enough. It was blocking their exit, how long would it stay there before coming down the hallway. This was really not a good hiding spot but it’s all Claire could find after they were chased in here.

A sob slipped out from Sherry and both adults tensed, the two silently praying that wasn’t heard. Leon had to do something, he couldn’t just sit here and wait for that thing to find them. He was an officer, he needed to do this. Leon bit his lip as an idea came to him. It wasn’t the best plan though and he didn’t think his new friends would like it but their safety mattered more to him than his own. 

There were long windows in the hallway that overlooked a little courtyard below, they were on the second floor and nothing was boarded up. He could run to the window and break it, which would definitely alert the monster waiting for them.

Leon could handle a jump from a second story. He knew how to land and roll and the monster would definitely follow him which would leave the two girls a chance to continue on. ‘I can run around the building, I’ll beat it to the back entrance and get back inside..’ Leon thought, staring at a broken bench leg on the ground across from them. 

That’s what he’ll use on the window. ‘Ok, plan made. Now just... gotta do it. First things first..’ Leon swallowed hard, lowering his gaze to the little girl shaking in his arms. He winced, he really wished there was another way but they didn’t have the ammo or the manpower to fight that thing and protect Sherry at the same time. Neither adult had known this hallway was a dead end, just benches, and vending machines.

Slowly, Leon lifted his arm from around Sherry and reached out for the bench leg. The little girl whimpered in fear at supportive hold loosening and gripped tighter onto the officer’s vest. Leon lifted a hand to try and gently pry Sherry’s fingers from him but to the rookie’s surprise, the child had what felt like a death grip on him. Her knuckles were even turning white from how hard she was gripping the uniform padding. Two firmer tugs on her wrists and the officer quickly realized he was no match for this sweet little girl and needed back up.

Leon lightly nudged Claire with his elbow, waiting for the slight redhead to look at him before silently gesturing to Sherry. He mouthed out ‘I have a plan’ and carefully scooted closer to the woman beside him. Leon started to try and pass Sherry to her, making her reholster her gun and hold her arms out for the transfer. Claire moved her hands under the little girl’s arms, attempting to take her from the blond’s arms. Sherry wasn’t game on this at all. She shook her head, leaning away from Claire and clung harder to Leon.

The two adults paused, then tried again. Claire gently tugging this time and trying to get Sherry into her arms. She was so scared, they were trying so hard not to make it worse. For a few seconds, Claire had almost gotten the little girl into her hold but once again babysitting was proving to be a very difficult task for them, they got Sherry’s hands off the vest but instead, she now had wrapped her arms around Leon’s neck and was gripping to him for dear life. She was shaking even more than before, keeping her tear covered face hidden from view as she continued to cry quietly.

Leon exchanged a pained look with Claire, both feeling terrible for adding to the little girl’s stress. Claire gently petted her hair, doing her best to silently calm the little girl down. Leon really wished they could speak and tell her it was going to be alright. They were going to protect her. Leon lifted his gaze from Sherry to Claire, the younger woman looking so worn down and tired. 

She had a few cuts and scratches, a cut on her eyebrow still shiny with blood. She had dirt here and there, along with mud on her shoes, a few hairs were loose from her ponytail, some sticking to her forehead from sweat. She looked a bit of a mess, he was no different and neither was Sherry. They had all been through so much already and the night wasn’t even over. To say they looked haggard was an understatement. Leon stared at the two for a moment longer, thoughts racing before finally pausing on one.

Leon moved closer to Claire till their sides were pressed together, she looked at him questioningly as he unwrapped an arm from Sherry and set it on her shoulder. Leaning closer and pulling Claire in the rest of the way he wrapped his free around her. He hugged them both, pressing his nose to the top of Claire’s head.

The redhead let out a soft surprised breath, stunned stiff at the sudden hug. Sherry was between them, the sobs all but stopped out of surprise as well. Claire swallowed what felt like a lump in her throat, her last hug had been from Chris before he disappeared. Claire quietly sniffled before raising her arms, she wrapped them both around Leon and Sherry, completely the group hug.

Sherry hadn’t experienced this much care, had never been part of a hug like this. She couldn’t remember if her parents had ever done this. A new wave of emotions hit her. She pressed as close as she could to the people holding her, wondering if this is what family was supposed to feel like.

Fate was kind to them and the monster settled in its position, it was luckily very patient.

Claire craned her head back making the blond lift his, making him look at her. Her gaze flickered over his face. Leon wasn’t sure if she was searching for something. If he could talk he would have asked. She seemed to find what she was looking for because she moved again, her hand coming up to cup the back of his neck. She leaned over and pressed her forehead to his, her eyes closing halfway.

Leon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, biting his lower lip at the sudden wave of emotions. They all needed this, comfort from each other. He hadn’t even been thinking about how badly he had wanted a hug ever since this insanity started. They stayed like that for a few minutes, able to find a few moments of peace. Sherry had slowly calmed down enough to stop crying, her full body shakes now just light trembles.

There was a creak in the hallway and Leon was reminded of what he had to do. He squeezed them both tighter in his arms and in turn the girls did the same. With a heavy heart, he loosened his arms, leaning the slightest away to give the hint they had to let him go. The resistance both girls gave him made Leon really not want to leave. He wanted so badly to stay with them, help keep their little mix-mash team together. He already adored these two, he had always been very soft-hearted. ‘We’ll make it out together...I promise.’ He thought, determined.

Leon leaned farther away and very reluctantly Sherry unwrapped her arms from his neck. He gently completed the transfer of Sherry from his lap to Claire’s. The little girl put her arms around Claire’s neck but didn’t hide her face, watching Leon as he quietly got up into a kneeling position. His hand slowly brushing along the floor till his fingers bumped into the bench leg. He wrapped his fingers around it and slowly lifted it, careful not to scrape it against the wood. He held the broken end of the bench leg away from himself, it was splintered at the other end. Sherry looked nervously at it. Worried the officer was going to try and fight that monster with the equivalent of a stick as a weapon.

Leon lifted a hand to his mouth, signaling to stay quiet. Before he could start to crawl forward Claire suddenly reached out to grab the collar of his uniform. She pulled him closer till her mouth was level with his ear.

“We will find each other later, don’t you dare get caught.” Claire whispered with a command in her tone that left no room for argument. She pressed her head to his for another moment before releasing him.

Leon couldn’t help smiling, feeling a warmth spread in his chest. He looked at the two, mouthing back “I promise” before moving forward. He was there, brightly illuminated by the light from the machine before disappearing into the darkness and out of their view.

Claire held Sherry tightly to her chest, only removing one arm to draw her handgun as they waited.

There was a loud shattering of glass, then the monster’s loud steps as it came around the corner. Claire held her breath, heart racing.

She heard Leon grunt and there was a muffled thud of the officer’s body landing in the courtyard. The monster shattered more glass following him, it’s thud as it landed in the courtyard much louder. There was the sound of boots getting quieter as Leon ran, the monster’s steps soon quieted as it gave chase. Rain and wind were all they heard for the next few minutes. Claire adjusted Sherry in her arms and stood, carefully coming out from around the vending machine. The hallway was empty so it was safe to come out and approach the broken windows.

Glass crunches under her boot as she peered out the window, looking down all she saw below was more broken glass and the bench leg laying on the grass.

“Claire..” Sherry said quietly, looking up at her.

“Yeah?” Claire met her gaze.

“Leon’s… gonna be ok.. right?” Sherry asked, her quiet voice giving hints of her worry.

Claire smiled, squeezing the small blond extra tight playfully.

“Of course, we are all getting out of this together,” Claire said in a confident tone, keeping Sherry in her arm for now and walking down the hallway to the door they had been blocked from before.

“..Together..” Sherry murmured, making the older woman look at her with a softer smile.

“Yep, together,” Claire repeated, opening the door and walking through. Sherry gave a tiny smile, sitting a little straighter in Claire’s arms.


End file.
